Scorned
by Salvatore-Black
Summary: He destroyed her, it was only fair to return the favour. If only it was that easy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Scorned**

**Author Note: Short prologue but bear with me. Don't bother giving me reviews if you're just going to spew abuse or criticism that actually doesn't help!**

I was the one who was stuck, I had no one to turn to. No one who could help me because he'd find out. He made his choice and forced me to go down this course of action, I couldn't be held responsible if he found out.

I never wanted this, I never asked for this. He told me that he didn't have a choice in the matter and I believed him like I believed him when his engagement was announced. His ' oh so patient fiancee of 8 months'!

Even my own brother would rather see me left alone with no one to go to for help then for me to remain in La Push. That was the real reason why I was made to feel like a outsider in the tribe, why I was so encouraged to leave and never go back.

I believed him when he told me he loved me, that it was me he wanted. It was lies, all of it. I know that now, I learnt that the hard way. He left me pregnant and I intend to leave him broken into a thousand pieces.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Short but it doesn't really matter. I'm almost done with the story anyway, I've enjoyed writing it so I honestly don't care that this chapter is as short as it is.**

**Chapter One: Scorned**

**Bella's POV**

It's been 3 years and I was about to go home, to face what those who I had called family had done to me. I was barely 18 years old when they turned their backs on me, my own brother and the only family I'd come to know.

He was more important to them all than me.

They were going to get such a shock when they finally see how they made me. I wasn't the same sweet, naive girl that I once was. I was a broken, bitter and hate filled shadow of my former self and I was never going to be the same again. The only person who got a glimpse of my former self was my daughter. She was the only one who was allowed to see the soft side of me.

She looked so much like me in the way that she had the same hair colour as me which was a true mixture of colours while she had my eyes. Our hair wasn't pure black like most native hair is, it had dark red and brown running through it which were natural streaks in the hair. She had hardly any trace of her father in her for which I was thankful.

She was five and a half now. If anyone from my past thought they were going to be involved in my life or my daughters then they have another thing coming. If they thought that I was going to let them get away with treating me like they had done, they could think again.

Hell would have to freeze over before that happened.

The person I hated the most was Jacob, he was so desperate for his father's approval that he was willing to give up without a fight the love we shared. He wanted his father's acceptance a hell of a lot more then he ever wanted me, I was second place to his father and I should have known that.

If any of them had thought I'd forgotten or forgiven them for their treatment of me then they were sure as hell wrong. I wanted revenge and I may not have my plans fully thought out yet, it didn't matter because my sole focus besides caring for Ella was to show Billy and Jacob just how much I was hurt.

Billy never accepted me, didn't think I was good enough for Jacob because I was younger then him. That stupid old man would learn never to underestimate me. I was just like my mother Elizabeth in the sense that I would get revenge even if it killed me. They'd all gone too long thinking they'd seen the last of me and they hadn't - I'm back and I'm hell bent on revenge, if not for me then for my little girl.

After all, what's life without a bit of fun in it? Right? Well for sure, it's going to be fun for me but not so sure about any of them!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note:Again, short but warning. Not everything is as it seems.**

**Chapter Two: Scorned**

**Emily's POV**  
I was cooking for the pack tonight which generally signals when I need to stock up on food - it would be the third time already this week because the guys had eaten me out of house and home. Jake's behaviour lately had been worrying me - it was coming up to that time of year where Bella had left and Jake had married Hope.

I knew Billy hated it when it became obvious Jake was missing Bella, I couldn't actually understand his problem with her. She was a full native, Sam's sister and Embry's cousin while I couldn't understand what his problem was with her or what he didn't like about her.

I was rushing around the grocery store, knowing what I needed already before I bumped into someone in front of me. I picked up the boxes of stuffing which I'd dropped before I apologised, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm trying to hurry about,'' as a very familiar voice replied, ''its fine honest, no harm done.''

I looked up and into the eyes of Bella before I gaped at her which made her laugh. I just stood there, being too speechless about the fact Bella was here in the flesh after all these years! Bella laughed again but didn't say anything, waiting for me to say something.

I plonked the boxes from my arms into my trolley as I asked, ''Does Sam know you're, you know, back? He would surely mention it by now,'' and Bella replied, ''He doesn't keep tabs on me so I doubt he knows. Just tell him from me that I don't want anything to do with him or the tribe. I came back because this is my home and I will not be forced from it again, not because I want anything to do with any of you.''

With that statement, Bella walked off to the till before she paid for her shopping and left. My mind was such a blur that I didn't register that I even got home until Embry tapped on the window and pulled me out my thoughts. I jumped out of shock before getting out and ignoring the odd looks Embry was giving me before I grabbed the grocery shopping. My plan to speak to Sam in private went down the drain since the entire pack was sat around, obviously waiting for food.

Jake was staring off into his own world before I took a seat and sighed as I bowed my head. Sam grabbed my hand, giving it a gently squeeze as I asked, ''Have you heard from your sister at all?'' and he shook his head as he replied, ''There's no answer on the phone number I had for her. According to her neighbours, she's not lived on the Rez for 3 years now.'' I took a deep breath before I delivered the news which sent shocks waves through both Sam and Jacob.

''I've seen Bella, Sam. I have a message from her'' I whispered as Sam stared at me like everyone else before he asked, ''I don't understand, she's here? She can't be, Em. After everything which happened to her, the emotional torture she was basically put through, why would she return?'' I shrugged, hating that I didn't have the answers he wanted as Jake choked out, ''H…how is sh...she?'' before he held his head in his hands.

''Bella is bitter,Sam'' I choked out before the tears started flowing down my face for everything which has happened. I was close to Bella once, I missed her so much at times but there was nothing I could do to erase the pain caused to her and the path she was made to take. Sam felt awful for his part in it all, she was his kid sister after all and she was only 18 when she was pushed away by the only family she ever really knew.

Jacob and Sam were silent before Sam asked, ''What did she say?'' as I looked up and stared into his eyes, hating what I was about to repeat to him. ''Bella said I was to tell you that she doesn't want anything to do with you or the tribe. She came back because this is her home and she refuses to be forced from it again, not because she wants anything to do with any of us,'' I choked out between sobs before Sam got up and paced back and forth.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** **Scorned**

**Jacob's POV**

I closed my eyes, attempting to force myself asleep but my mind wouldn't rest. It kept replaying various memories with Bella until I gave up, trying to push them away from my mind.

I know I fucked up when it came to Bella because I should have done things the way I could have done them instead of listening to my dad. I shouldn't have believed him when he said it was for my best interests because it was for his precious tribe rather then my wellbeing.

I turned over in my bed, wishing everything was different and that I wasn't lying alone in a empty house with no-one.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_''Give me the phone, Bells'' I demanded playfully as Bella teased me by refusing to give up the phone. She ran to the other side of the room, laughing her head off before she chuckled'' You want it? Come and get it, Jakey.''_

_I growled at her nickname for me as I warned'' Don't call me Jakey, Bells. You might get burnt if you play with fire'' as she giggled and replied'' Burn me then.'' Bella went to run past me but I grabbed her waist , pulling her into my front as I lost my balance and fell back. Bella landed with a thud on top of me, her face inches from mine as we stared at each other in silence._

_I did what she wanted me to. I burned her with the knowledge of my passion for her._

_Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back, getting just as lost in the kiss as me until a voice clearing had us looking up to the doorway to see an embrassed Emily and angry Sam._

_I helped Bella up before Sam spat'' What on earth is going on here?'' at Bella who was silently staring at the floor, meeting no-one's eyes. '' What do you think I was doing,Sam?'' I asked with a slight smirk as Sam started'' Kissing my baby sister which isn't cool. You're far too old for her.''_

_Bella was silent again, saying nothing to stop Sam as I replied'' She's 16, Sam. She can make her own choices.'' Emily hugged Sam who was fuming before he asked'' Bella, what do you want?'' and glared at his sister as she looked up from the floor._

_'' Sam, whatever I do is my choice but don't make me choose'' Bella commented as she stood up and held her hand out for me. As we got to the door, Sam replied'' I'll accept it but I don't like it. He's 22, Bella and you're only 16.''_

**-FLASHBACK-**

I gave up trying to sleep after that memory because I kept wondering now, if Bella ever thought about how we had been. I still loved her and I did regret hurting her, she was always in tune with my emotions and thoughts while I missed her sense of humour.

I sat up in bed, leaning over to open one of my cabinet's which held a picture of me and Bella. It was taken when Bella was 17 and we'd been shopping. Leah had taken the photo which showed Bella and me as we stared into each other's eyes. The picture meant a lot to me because I could tell Bella loved me since it was clear from her eyes. I put the picture on the bedside cabinet before turning over and trying to sleep dreams filled with the one woman I wanted but couldn't have.

**Author Note: Yes it's short but keep with me on this. I should have more chapters done if they are reasonably small.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Scorned**

**Bella's POV**  
I was so angry at the moment I could hit something or someone! Life officially sucks when you find out the only tutoring job in the area for miles happens to be in god damn LA PUSH!

Life also sucks when you find out that the only nursery locally resided in La Push since the Forks Nursery closed a few years ago. I don't know how life can get any worse... actually I do!

If I ever found myself within twenty feet of Jacob Black then I would, undoubtedly, say I had to have the worst luck ever. I'd get revenge on them all, especially him for being weak and easily manipulated by his father.

What really got to me about this entire situation was not that he left me pregnant but that I loved him regardless of the pain I've been put through and no matter what, a small part of me doesn't want to hurt him because I know that I would hurt even if I hated the-

No! I am not going down that road where I call him every name under the sun because it really just makes me angrier at him!

The previous circumstances which I am less then happy about meant I found myself at 1.30pm in La Push, waiting for my interview with the Head. The guy has no sense of punctunality since he was 20 minutes late off his dinner and he knew he had an interview coming up, his secretary told me as much!

It really does surprise me at times just how much information I can get out of someone without even trying too hard. I do wonder sometimes if I have a si- I need to focus because I am getting just as bad as a child with my focus and concentration at the moment!

The ass finally showed up - 30 minutes late before finally getting down to business. By 2.00pm, I'd been hired as the newest and did I mention, the only tutor in La Push High? I would clearly have my work cut out for me while it was clear that everyone else had the right idea if no-one wanted this job!

I was shown my office and given a list of kids to look over to see who needed tutoring. By the looks of the list I was given, I was going to need a raise already because of all the kids in this school I could already pick out at least 26 that would need tutoring of some kind.

I would clearly have my work cut out and I've only been on the job - 10 minutes! I really do hate life at some times. From the list I could see the names of Elders children who were failing which made me laugh because these were the ones suppose to set the example to the rest of the tribe.

I left my office to speak to the Head, receiving more attention then I would have liked before wondering whether it was my clothes. They were modest but stylish so I was sure I was dressed appropriately!

The Head basically told me to do whatever I wanted before excusing himself for a meeting. It was on my way back to my office that Seth Clearwater spotted me before I could disappear. No doubt Sam and Jacob will know within minutes of Seth seeing me that I work here now.

''Bella? What are you doing here?'' Seth asked as his friends stared at me before I replied in a sharp tone'' My name is Miss Backwater, Seth. I think you'll find I'm the tutor here and I do believe you have a lesson to go to.'' Seth shot me a hurt look before walking off down the corridor and as he turned, I watched as he pulled his phone out.

Fantastic, no doubt every elder and important tribal person in La Push would know that Bella Backwater Uley was back in town.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Scorned**

**Author Note: You'll meet Bella's child in this chapter and I hope you all like her.**

**Bella's POV**

''I love you baby. Mommy will see you in a couple of hours'' I whispered to Sophia, trying to get her to let go as she clung harder to me and cried'' Mommy, no like it. Don't like it.'' I sighed, stroking her hair as I promised'' If Sophia tries nursery then Sophia and Mommy can make your favourite pizza. Okay,baby?

Sophia was silent, stopping crying as she asked'' Really?'' to which I laughed as I replied'' Yes but Sophia needs to be good and stop talking like a baby, sweetie. Mommy knows you're a big girl,aren't you? Only big girls make pizzas.''

Sophia's face brightened up into a big smile as she said'' I'm a big girl, Mommy like you.''

With that said, I put Sophia as the nursery manager Alexandra made her way towards us. ''Bella! I haven't seen you in years, and who is this little cutie?'' Alexandra cried, pulling me into a hug before lowering herself to Sophia's level. Sophia suddenly moved back from Alexander, clinging to my leg as she whispered'' My name is Sophia and this is my mommy.''

Alexander nodded before she asked'' Do you want to come and play at nursery today, Sophia? We can have lots of fun today and then Mommy can will take you home.'' Sophia looked up at me and I encouraged her by nodding as she slowly unwound herself from my legs and taking a step towards Alexander.

She looked back at me and I bent down to her level as she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me before whispering'' Love you momma.'' As I went to reply, Sophia removed her arms from around my neck and took off past Alexander as she started giggling.

I stood up and watched her approach some children as Alexander remarked'' You look really good, how have you been? I would ask who Sophia's father is but the smile gave it all away. She may be physically you but the smile is Jacob's.''

I was silent before I replied'' I've been good, really Alex. You must be pretty good, how long have you been manager here? Last time I saw you was when you were going off to college when I was 17.'' Alex laughed before she responded'' I took over here about 2 and 1/2 years ago. Mrs Forbes passed away then and I was chosen as her successor, straight out of college.''

Before I could say anything else, Alex looked over my shoulder as she remarked'' Hi, Jack. You ready to have fun?'' before a very familiar voice replied'' Alexander, Jared's going to be picking Jake up tonight. If he can't make it then Kim might come instead but she'll give you a ring.''

Alex nodded and turned back to me as she apologised'' I'm gonna go in now but give me a ring sometime. Same number as always. It was nice seeing you after all these years.'' She gave me another hug before taking the hand of the little boy and walking inside with him.

I turned away hiding my face from Sam as I started towards the car until he asked'' Do you know what time it is, sorry?'' I stopped walking before I replied'' It's 9.15am.''

I listened as he froze mid-sentence to me before he suddenly grabbed my upper arm and turned me to face him. We stared at each other before he said'' Bella?'' I was quiet before I snapped, sarcastically'' Well, that is my name.''

He let go of my arm like I had burnt him as I spat'' What do you want?'' to which he replied'' You're different, Bella. You're harsher and just not you.'' That was the wrong thing to say to me as I snarled'' Not me? The me you knew is dead and gone which you can take credit for doing. You helped break my heart and yet you stand here in front of me, saying I'm harsher?''

I turned away from him as I continued'' Stay the hell away from me. I was done all those years with you while there is nothing you can do to make me forget everything I've been put through.'' Sam was silent before he pleaded'' I made a error of judgement, Bella. Please?'' and I turned around, pointing a finger in his face as I snarled'' You made an error of judgement? You think that makes up for anything or excuses it?''

Sam didn't reply to me and so I walked away from him, not looking back once as I got to my car and got in before setting off to work.

Sam's POV  
I watched my sister drive away before pulling out my phone and dialling Jake's number. He picked up after the second ring before asking'' What's up with you?'' to which I replied'' Are you sitting down?''

Jake was silent as Sam heard him move about before he said'' I'm sitting down. How bad is whatever news you're going to give me?'' to which I replied'' I had a confrontation with my sister outside of the La Push Nursery. Jake, I think Bella has a little girl. I know a couple of the parents were saying a new little girl was starting who was nearly 4. I think that is Bella's little girl.''

Jake went completely silent before I asked the question running through my mind'' Jake, could Bella's child be yours? '' to which he snapped'' If Bella has had a child then of course the child is mine.''


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Scorned**

**Author Note: A short chapter but I struggled between two possible chapters. I hope you like the direction I chose to take this.**

''Damn men, thinking that an apology is good enough to forgive them for'' Bella muttered under her breathing, grumbling as she threw pasta into the trolley and tried to think of what she needed to buy.

Even through it had been a couple of hours since she'd bumped into her brother, she was still fuming and nothing was going to calm her down. All she wanted to do was hit something or rather hit a certain someone. Someone who no matter how much she tried to insist she hated and didn't ever want to see, kept popping up in her thoughts every time she let herself drift off.

Even through she should have let go of the dream she built up of them being a happy family years ago, she hadn't because deep down underneath the harden facade was the same girl she'd been back then, the girl who fell in love with Jacob Black and never really got over his betrayal.

Shaking her heads of those thoughts, she got her mind back on track to the task in hand. Bella wasn't watching where she was going when she suddenly hit someone with her trolley and before she could finish apologising, stopped dead as she looked into the eyes of the man who both haunted and blessed her dreams with his presence.

She couldn't make any words form to try and say anything as they continued to stare at each other. Her memories of him did no justice as she looked him over. He was taller then she remembered and he was without a doubt buffer then last time she saw him.

It was remembering the last time that she saw him that brought Bella out of her trance as she tried to get past him which was nearly impossible without trying to push him out of the way. Jacob had snapped out of his trance when he felt her trying to get past him and stopped her every attempt by moving to the left or right every time she tried to slip past him.

''Bells'' he whispered and she closed her eyes as his voice washed over her like a warm summer breeze. She felt his hand on her upper arm and something was triggered inside her at his touch. She opened her eyes and pushed him away as all the anger and resentment that she felt towards him came rushing back.

His voice might have made her forget about the past for those few minutes but his hand on her arm brought her crashing back down to reality. She couldn't feel this way around because it would make it too easy. Too easy for her to utter the words her brother had wanted her to say and the words she knew Jacob would like for her to say.

She didn't want to forgive him because if she did, he might think that she could forget the past and how much it hurt when he flung her aside like she was some two-bit whore, not his girlfriend and later on, mother of his child.

''Bella... I.. I don't know what to say. I've missed you might be a start'' Jacob whispered, his voice so low that she barely heard it before she shook her head and fought the sudden tears which threatened to overwhelm her as she shook her head again and wiped away a stray tear.

''You don't get to say that. You can't after everything, tell me you miss me. It isn't fair. Why are you doing this to me?'' Bella cried, wiping the tears that fell as Jacob replied'' I'm sorry, Bells. I don't know what I can say.''

''Don't say anything! You don't get it, do you? You can't pretend like nothing has happened and I am not your Bells, I never really was'' Bella spat, ignoring the tears which ran down her face before she pushed past Jacob and resumed her shopping, leaving him standing in the middle of the aisle.

**Jacob's POV**

He watched her walk away, watched as she continued to wipe her tears as his heart broke for the only woman he had ever loved. What had taken place in those few minutes showed him what a mistake he made following what his father wanted. Bella was his imprint, his soul mate, his other half... his mate.

He'd known it deep down that him and Bella were meant to be together. What proved that even more was the little girl Bella had given birth to, his daughter and the thought of the lost years that he could never regain tore at his heart.

He would never experience first-hand Bella being pregnant with her child... their first child and seeing as the baby grew and developed within Bella. If she ever forgave him and took him back then maybe they could have more children but it would never make up for the lost years of their daughter's first few years or seeing Bella pregnant with their first child.

He knew that he only had himself to blame but he would, even if it killed, make Bella realise just how sorry he was and how much he loved her. He needed her like he needed the air to breathe. The last few years had been bad for him with how much he was missing her but he couldn't imagine how Bella managed to cope on her own, raising a child.

His plan of action was simple. He would make Bella see that he wouldn't ever hurt her again and that he wanted to be a part of her life and of his daughter's life. He was still trying to get over the fact that he was Jacob Black, shapeshifter and father to a nearly 3 toddler. It was a lot to take in. In a few hours, he'd gone from Jacob Black, shapeshifter and the guy who has managed to ruin his life to Jacob Black, shapeshifter and father as well as mate to one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note: So I'm assuming when I next show up online on chat and Noin happens to be online that I will be getting my backside kicked. I am sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've been home since the 14th and I've been busy. *holds hands up* I know, that's no excuse or anything but I have good news which I hope will distract people from wanting to kick my butt for my lack of updating. I've got a placement for my course so I can finish it which means I'll be working every Tuesday and Thursday from now on. I hope you like this chapter enough not to want to kick my butt for my lack of updates. And with that said, please read on**

**Here's a warning. Don't hate on me too much. This chapter started out in a completely different way but that's not how it's ended.**

**Chapter Seven: Scorned**

''I should have known you'd come back eventually'' Billy Black's voice said from behind Bella as she turned around and glared at the man who had been her father's best friend before he took off when she was barely 4 years old and Sam was 7.

''What a surprise to see you, Billy. Can't say it's a pleasant one. Come to spread your venom?'' Bella snapped, feeling nothing but hate for the man stood before her. She had once looked up to him, had seen him as a role model but now when she looked at him, she saw a hate filled vindictive old man who hated her for some unknown reason and who had set out to destroy her happiness and his own son's which he'd succeeded in doing.

'' Where's your little brat? I heard it was just you and her so her father must have gotten away when he could. Not that I could blame him'' Billy spat, smirking at Bella as she remarked'' Do you ever shut the hell up, Billy? Do you even think about the bullshit that comes out of your mouth before you say it?''

Billy was silent before he snarled'' You have no right to say anything to me!'' as Bella retorted'' You had no right to ruin my life or your son's! Is that what you enjoy? Wreaking other people's lives because your own life is pathetic and boring as well as loveless?''

Billy looked like he'd been slapped and for the first time since she was a child, Billy's voice when he next talked lacked any venom or hate in it. He sounded broken as he remarked'' I know I've done some terrible things and I'm sorry for them. I know nothing I say can make up for the damage I've done to you but I never meant to be the bad guy.''

Bella nodded, slowly as she watched him break apart in front of her. She knew losing Sarah had been tough on him and it looked like this had been his way of coping by throwing up a mask and making himself into the heartless bastard everyone had thought he was. She couldn't help but feel guilty for throwing it in his face how everyone but him were happy.

'' I'm sorry. That was a low blow. I loved her too, you know. I might not understand how it truly feels to lose someone I love to death but I know how it feels to lose the person you love. If the pain I felt at what you did to me is half of the pain you spent all these years carrying around then I feel sorry for you. But it doesn't make up for you ruining my life and turning everyone I cared about against me. I was eighteen, Billy and your actions threw me out into the big wide world that I knew nothing about. How do I forgive that? How do I try and get past the hurt & betrayal to say I can forgive anyone?''

Billy was silent and Bella was shocked when she saw tears running down his face before he choked out'' I'm sorry. I know you must hate me for everything I've done but it was never you I hated. Elizabeth was Sarah's best friend and I hated that she lived, that she got to continue raising you and Sam, that the two of you still had your mother while Sarah was gone and my children were without a mother.''

Bella nodded, feeling a lone tear run down her cheek as she added on'' You started to hate me when it turned out the crash was my mom's fault, that Sarah would have lived if my mom had been paying attention to the road. I am not her through, I never was and even after she took off to god know's where, you still blamed me for her actions.''

Billy was silent, listening to Bella's words before he looked at the woman in front of him. It was only now as she confronted him and made him see that he had been out of line all these years that he could let go the illusion that she was Elizabeth. She may have been Elizabeth's daughter but she was nothing like her mother and he was sorry that it had taken him this long and the hurt to realise.

''I should have accepted a long time ago that you are not your mother. Sarah was always telling me you weren't your mother long before she died and I wish I had believed her, that I hadn't been blinded by my hatred of your mother and my stubbornness to blame you for her decisions'' Billy whispered as Bella replied'' At least you know now. I have never been like her and I am never going to be like her because I'm Bella, not Elizabeth. I may be her daughter by blood but the women who made me who I am are Sarah and Sue.''

Billy shook his head before he corrected'' You've always been the opposite of her. I knew that deep down but I wouldn't acknowledge it. My own daughters are more like your mother then you are. Even when my own daughters behaviour reminded me of Elizabeth, I refused to believe it then.''

Bella didn't know what to say, confused at Billy's words about his twin daughters before he smiled sadly and explained'' Rebecca took off to Hawaii without telling anyone and got married to a surfer. Rachel took off in the middle of the night to Phoenix University and doesn't keep in touch like Rebecca doesn't.''

Billy shook his head as Billy said'' It doesn't matter anyway. You probably don't want to hear me going on and on. I'm sorry about insulting your little girl earlier. What's her name?'' and Bella couldn't stop the smile coming to her face at the thought of Sophia as she replied'' Sophia Sarah Backwater.''

Bella couldn't help but feel happy as Billy's face lit up when she mentioned Sophia's middle name. ''This might be a stupid thing to ask but is Sophia really?...'' Billy's sentence trailed off as Bella nodded and watched as a smile so bright that it lit up Billy's entire face spread across his face before disappearing.

''What's up?'' Bella asked, frowning as Billy began to cry again. Was it that bad finding out she was the mother of his granddaughter? Billy wiped his tears as he choked out'' I am such a stupid, meddling old man. You've raised her without a father or any support all these years because of me. I should have never come between you and Jake. I don't deserve to ask about her, I have no right.''

'' If you hadn't apologised for everything then I would be saying that yes, you have no right to ask about her but I understand becoming the way you did was your way of coping with Sarah. I don't like it and I understand part of the reason you treated me the way you did was because I was Elizabeth's daughter but what right do I honestly, truly have to keep Sophia away from her family? I may be hurt by the past but if something ever happened to me and Sophia was left without me, it would break my heart to know she would go to family who didn't know her and who she didn't really know even through she should.''

''You are truly a wonderful person. Not many people, if any at all, would give a second chance to such a meddling old man'' Billy whispered as Bella replied'' As long as said meddling man behaves, I have no problem with letting you get to know Sophia.''

Bella went to walk away before Billy grabbed her hand and turned her to face him as he suggested'' Don't be so hard on him, Bella. I'm the one who screwed up and Jake was as much wronged as you. His struggles may not have been as difficult as yours but he never stopped loving you, even to this day now. Don't blame him for my mistakes.''

Bella nodded at him and smiled before walking away.

**Author Note: *hides behind my laptop* Please don't hate me too much. I love Billy normally, he's not a heartless bastard for no good reason. That award would go to another character [and not Jake before any of you start guessing]**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: I am on a roll at the moment. Struggling to write unless the inspiration has hit me like today. Now I admit that I have things planned for this story and the first hints are in my previous chapter and my replies to Noin. The hints are to two major events [I consider them major] in the story and one of these events will then give a hint to the mystery third event. I'm being evil, I know.**

**Chapter Eight: Scorned**

''Mommy?'' Sophia asked, looking up with big brown eyes from her colouring book where she lay on the floor as Bella replied'' What's up, sweetie?''

''I miss Auntie Lee, where is she?'' Sophia asked, her bottom lip starting to tremble as her eyes filled with tears. Before I could answer, the living room door flew open and a very familiar voice shouted'' Honey, I'm home. How much have you missed me?'' as I rolled my eyes and Sophia jumped up as she screamed'' AUNTIE LEE!''

Bella watched, laughing as Sophia threw herself at her god-mother before Leah laughed'' I think I'll have to visit you more often if this is how you treat me, Soph.'' Leah threw a knowing look at Bella with a serious and unreadable expression before Bella said'' We'll talk when Sophia's asleep.''

Leah nodded and turned her attention back to the little girl in her arms before Bella excused herself to make tea. From her place in the kitchen, she could hear Sophia's laughter as she talked to Leah about anything and everything.

She didn't miss how Sophia asked Leah if she had a daddy and did he not love her? She felt like an awful mother when Sophia said to Leah that she didn't want to upset her by asking questions about daddy. Had her feelings on Jacob been that obvious to pick up, that her 3 year old daughter had worked out not to ask about him?

Hearing Sophia's questions about why she didn't have a daddy made her rethink all the decisions I'd made in the last few years. Had I really done the right thing not telling Jacob that I was pregnant before I left? Had I done the right thing by Sophia? Should I have told Jacob that it wasn't just me he let down and left?

He might have broken my heart all those years ago but I still loved him regardless. Could I honestly continue hurting a man who from the sounds of it was hurting enough? Could I do that to the father of my child?

Billy's words had stayed with me for quite a while after we'd talked. I understood that it was his way of coping and I wouldn't stop him getting to know Sophia but he'd had to earn my trust and respect again. I couldn't give something that has to be earned.

The one person I could never truly forgive was my brother. He was my own family and he knew he was. After my mother left us, he promised me that I would be the most important in his life because we were each other's remaining family. I should have known that you don't trust my brother because all he does is break his promises and hurt people.

Despite what Emily would like to think, I've never truly liked her but as Leah will agree with me, you keep your family closer and mighty muffin maker Emily closer. I wouldn't trust her as far as I can throw her and those stupid muffins she used to make. Embry and I just to joke about how far we really could throw them before we found out just how far they went.

Yes, we took a box of muffins that Emily made and launched them into the sea with Leah on Second Beach. I don't think I've ever had so much fun. Tell a lie. I had fun with Leah when we got a dart board and pinned Sam's picture onto it before playing darts on it.

Of course, my darling brother and his little muffin maker never knew that I didn't trust them at all. I may be a lot of things but stupid and gullible isn't something I am. Thinking about them got me thinking about mine and Leah's friendship. I say friendship, she's more family to me then Sam will ever be.

No-one actually knows we've kept in touch because Leah took off before I got my heart broken. Leah was the smarter one of us two - she took off as soon as she could and has never looked back. Leah's not the flighty type, she took off because Emily's unfortunately [and Leah would agree with me] her cousin while Sam is the arse who messed her around, making her wonder if they were actually together or not when it turns out he was using Leah for fun until he met Emily.

Leah hates Emily as much as I distrust her. Emily is the reason Leah is not my sister-in-law and the reason I hate muffins. I loved muffins and then Emily came into my life, bringing a never ending supply of muffins. There are only so many muffins you can eat before you want to either kill the buffoon who brought the muffin maker into your life or the person making the muffins.

Let's just leave Emily's muffins where they really should be in life which is in the bin. My daughter will never and I repeat NEVER be subjected to Emily's muffins. I'd rather eat cold porridge or some horrific and smelly food then make Sophia eat Emily's muffins. At least my muffins are nice, according to Sophia and Leah.

I finished making dinner before checking on Sophia who was starting to yawn and fall asleep. ''Sophia, go and get your pyjamas on. Tea will be ready soon and then it's bedtime, baby'' I called out as she yawned again and nodded as she replied'' Okay, mommy.''

''How's the move been back here?'' Leah's voice asked, from the doorway behind me as I jumped slightly and glared at her to which she maturely stuck her tongue out at me and laughed. ''It's been alright. I've ran into Sam who was two faced with me. You know about my encounters with Jacob and Billy. I've decided that I'm going to take Sophia to see Billy at some point. I can't shake this feeling of dread I have and I want for her to know family besides us.''

Leah nodded as she replied'' I agree with you. I'm not blood even if I'm her god-mother and she should know some family besides us. I'm not happy because they hurt you but Billy is the lesser evil compared to Sam.''

Our conversation was ended by Sophia running down the stairs and stopping at the doorway as she asked'' Mommy, can I help with table?'' and I nodded as she smiled before going to the cupboard that held plastic cups and drinks. Leah and I watched with an amused expression as Sophia pulled out her cup that had a picture of me, her and Leah on it as she looked up at us and pointed to the cutlery drawer.

''Mommy, need 3 forks. No knifes, mommy. Dangerous'' Sophia said as Leah nodded at her and took out three 3 forks before putting them on the side. Sophia looked at a higher cupboard before she demanded'' 3 plates, Auntie Lee. Don't break them. Mommy will be sad.''

Leah got out three plates and left them on the side with the forks before Sophia demanded again'' Big cups, Auntie Lee. Sophia can't hold them, dangerous.'' Leah looked confused as I explained'' She means glasses. She knows them as big cups because they're heavy.''

Leah picked up everything Sophia had mentioned as Sophia stated'' Table now, not up there'' and with that said, I started to laugh as my daughter pushed Leah out the kitchen and flashed a smile at me before disappearing after her god-mother.

Dinner passed quickly with Sophia making me torn between laughing and crying at how fast she was growing up. It was hard to think that my baby was growing up because she was and I had to remind myself of that from time to time. Leah put Sophia to bed and by the time, I'd done the dishes [no wonder Leah offered to put Sophia to sleep, she hates doing the dishes] Leah was sat at the table smiling slightly.

'' How long are you staying with us?'' I asked as she replied'' I'm living outside of Forks, about 10 minutes from here. I want to be a bigger part of Sophia's life and I've missed my best friend ever so much since she moved away.''

I shoved her slightly as I laughed and replied'' Don't make me feel guilty. I knew you'd follow us wherever we go. What's the quote you used? Family don't leave family or hurt each other.''

Leah rolled her eyes as she corrected'' Family don't get left behind is what I said and don't hurt each other. I'm going to make sure that they all know that even if you eventually forgive them, I won't ever truly. They were out of order and they'll have to earn my forgiveness.''


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Intended to have this posted this weekend but family decided that no matter how hard I tried, that I wouldn't be able to have any time at all to write and if I did have time then they would watch me over my shoulder writing and commenting on my writing therefore making it**

**Some of you might definitely hate me for this chapter and the way it's taking the story but blame my muse, not me!**

**Chapter Nine: Scorned**

''Mommy, is grandpa your daddy?'' Sophia asked, looking up at me as she stroked the head of her toy wolf. I shook my head and bent down to Sophia's level as I explained'' Baby, grandpa is daddy's daddy. Mommy's daddy lives a long way away.''

Sophia nodded, smiling as she said, looking very subdued'' My nanas live a long way away don't they? That's why you're sad because daddy doesn't live with us and your mommy doesn't.'' I couldn't do anything but nod as I listened to my 3 year old, not question but tell me why she thought I was sad.

''Mommy? Will grandpa like me?'' Sophia asked, her bottom lip starting to tremble as I replied'' Grandpa will love you,baby. I know you're scared but mommy wants you to tell her if you get scared and we'll go home. Alright?''

Sophia nodded, her face brightening up as she held her arms up for me. I picked her up, smiling slightly as she nuzzled into my neck before she asked in a muffled voice'' Can I meet my daddy one day, Mommy? Will he like me?''

''Daddy will love you, baby just like I love you. Do you want to meet daddy?'' I replied, smiling at her again. I couldn't help it, I had to admit that Sophia was so much like Jacob it was scary. She might be physically me but her personality was mainly Jacob all over. She was 'our', to use Leah's nickname, Sunshine Angel because you couldn't help but be cheered up by her and the world could come crashing down around us tomorrow but we'd go with a smile on our faces because of Sophia.

''Do I look like my daddy? Auntie Lee says I look like you'' Sophia asked, ducking her head slightly as I grabbed my keys and headed for the front door. ''Sophia,baby, you look a lot more like mommy then daddy but you have his smile,baby and his nose.'' Sophiawas quiet, playing with her fingers before she ran a finger down my nose and replied'' Mommy's nose is nice but I like my nose more, mommy. What colour eyes does daddy have?''

I locked up the door with one hand as I replied'' Daddy has brown eyes, Sophia. You have mommy's eyes but you look a lot like daddy's mummy. Her name was Sarah.'' Sophia gasped before she squealed'' Mommy! My name's Sophia Sarah, was nanny Sarah nice?'' as she replied'' Nanny Sarah would have loved you,Sophia and grandpa will love you.''

Sophie nodded and indicated to be put down as I unlocked the car. I buckled her into her car seat and turned to shut the door as Sophia asked'' Mommy? Love you'' and I kissed her forehead as I replied'' Baby, mommy loves you so much. We're gonna go see Grandpa Billy now through.''

I saw from the corner of my eye as Sophia nodded before I slammed the door and got in the front myself. On the drive to La Push, despite calming some of my nerves I couldn't help but begin to panic as I drove down the familiar road. It wasn't long before I pulled up outside Billy's home and I couldn't help but smile when I look at the small red house.

The silence was broken by a squeal as I looked back at Sophia who was straining up to look at the house as she squealed'' MOMMY! Is it Grandpa Billy's?'' and at my nod, laughed as she clapped her hands and said'' I like red, does Grandpa?''

I knew the question was a rhetorical question and I didn't answer as I got out the front. I opened Sophia's door and helped her out as she suddenly became very shy and started to cling to my leg. I was beginning to think that the situation was finally catching up on my daughter and she was unsure about this complete stranger because that is what Billy was.

I picked up her and felt her shaking violently as she hid her head in my neck. ''Baby, do you want to go home?'' I asked as a little voice replied with head shaking'' NO, MOMMY! I okay now.'' I took the few steps to the door before knocking quickly three times. As soon as I removed my hand from the door, it was open and I was looking at Billy Black.

He was smiling at me before losing his smile as he gaped at his grand-daughter who was currently hiding through a curtain of hair - a mixture of mine and hers. He stepped aside as he motioned for me to walk in and I did as Sophia looked up and locked eyes with him.

A tiny squeak was her only response before she looked down again and I walked inside. Billy indicated for me to sit on the couch which I did before slowly coaxing Sophia to literally peel herself away from my hair. ''MOMMY NO!'' she screamed, clinging to my arm as I soothed'' Baby, mommy's not going anywhere but I need my hair.'' Sophia's response was bursting into tears and trying to wrap her arms around my waist as she shook with sobs.

I rocked her back and forth gently until I could feel her starting to calm down before I looked down to see she'd fallen asleep. I continued to gently rock her as I looked up at Billy to see him staring at the two of us with a look of raw... admiration? I smiled slightly at him as I stroked Sophia's hair.

He broke the silence that had descended by saying in an emotion choked voice'' You're a fantastic mother, Bella. You remind me so much of Sarah, she's a lucky little girl to have you'' as I replied'' Why don't I feel like that then? All I've ever been able to give her is me and Leah. It isn't fair to her.''

Billy ran his hands over his face before he said'' Life hasn't been fair to you either,Bella. Despite what you think, she is a lucky little girl because it's clear to me from just watching how much you adore her. I just can't get over how much she looks like you. I thought I'd see something of J... I shouldn't have said that, I had no right to.''

The old bitter Bella would have agreed that he had no right to but the new Bella knew he had every right to ask. This was his grand-daughter, his only grand-daughter and he was curious. Who wouldn't be about the grand-daughter they'd never met?

''I see him in her sometimes, Billy. In her smile, in her personality and the way she acts. Sophia has his smile but at times, I see Sarah in her instead of me or Jacob. That's not all she has of Sarah's through. I gave her Sarah's name as her middle name because Sarah meant a lot to me.''

Billy smiled as I mentioned Sophia's middle name before he asked'' Do you intend to let Jacob or your brother meet Sophia?'' as I sighed and replied'' Honestly? I have no intention of ever letting my lying, sonofabitch brother near my daughter and Jacob? I have no idea, I can't be angry any more. I don't have the time or effort to keep hating the decisions made in the past- I need to focus on what's best for my daughter and if giving her more family and her father is what's best then fine.I'm all for it.''

Billy didn't reply and I was pretty sure he was speechless until he chuckled'' You're certainly one of a kind, Bella. I don't know if I know a more forgiving woman then you. I don't know if I could do what you're doing.'' I smiled again as I replied'' I learnt from Sarah how to forgive those who deserve my forgiveness. I honestly believe that I've been with-holding my forgiveness from the wrong people and that is my problem to correct. My brother doesn't deserve my forgiveness and it's taken me this long to realise that the people that held all the cards and knew everything was my brother and Emily. You were as much of a pawn to him as Jacob and I was. I can't stay angry with you because he used you to deflect blame off himself.''

Billy nodded before he admitted'' I do still blame myself. I shouldn't have reacte-'' but I cut him off as I said'' You shouldn't have reacted the way you did but we're all human, we're bound to make mistakes but my brother played us into the situation we ended up in. The only thing he didn't plan on through was Sophia happening. I won't have Sophia not knowing you because I didn't forgive you otherwise my brother will get his wish after all. He would have torn apart everything for good and I won't let that happen.''

Billy nodded but before he could reply, the back door opened and Jacob's voice carried to them as he shouted'' Dad, you here? I need to talk to you.'' Seconds later, the living room door opened and Bella found herself looking at Jacob Black as he stared at the living room where his imprint and father sat together while she held his child.

The next words out of his mouth were'' What the hell is going on here?

**Author Note: Cliffie, WAHAHA! :D I'll be back with more :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Note: This chapter has taken me a while. I've spent so much time writing down ideas, writing out this chapter over and over until I finally thought it was okay. I've been building up to it so it's time for meeting time *sings last part of sentence***

**Chapter Ten: Scorned**

**Bella's POV**

''What the hell is going on here?'' Jacob's voice rang out as I locked eyes with Billy who looked as shocked as me to see Jacob which reassured me that Billy had no idea that Jacob was intending on coming to see him today.

''Son, what are you doing here?'' Billy asked, looking for Jacob while I remained silent and checked on Sophia. She'd slept through Jacob's outburst but was starting to stir before she opened her eyes slowly and held her arms up to me. I picked her up, rocking her slightly as she rested her head on my shoulder and played with my hair.

''Mommy'' Sophia whispered as I replied'' Baby, go back to sleep. Mommy's still here.'' She nodded as she burrowed further into my neck and closed her eyes.

I looked up at Billy as I suggested'' Maybe we should go and you can give us a ring to tell us when it's a good time for us to come over'' before Jacob shouted'' NO! Please stay, I'll go if you want. Before I go through, I want to know. Can I see her? I know I have no right to ask this of you but please?''

There was something in his eyes that stopped me from being a bitch and saying no. Maybe it was the desperation I saw or the love and adoration in his eyes. I could feel myself nodding to him but I slowly felt disconnected from myself and this situation. I'd never feared Sophia and Jacob's first meeting but that was only because it was something I'd never thought would happen in my wildest dreams.

I sat back down on the couch, shifting Sophia slightly as two big brown eyes stared up at me, asking without words what was going on. Jacob had left the room, whether it was to gather his thoughts or to give me some privacy, I didn't know but was thankful for the space. I looked down at Sophia as I asked'' Do you want to meet daddy,baby?'' and smiled slightly at her as Sophia nodded and began to suck her thumb.

Jacob returned from the kitchen before placing a bottle of water and an apple juice in front of us. ''Is that alright? I thought that would be alright'' Jacob asked as I nodded and replied'' Apple juice is fine. Thank you, Jacob.''

Sophia was again hiding behind my hair as she stared at Jacob from behind it. Jacob lowered himself down to Sophia's level so they were face to face before she moved from behind my hair and locked eyes with Jacob. He gasped slightly before saying in a choked up voice'' You look just like mommy. What's your name through?'' and Sophia smiled slightly as she replied'' Sophia Sarah. What your names, daddy?''

Jacob chuckled slightly and looked towards me briefly before he replied'' Jacob, Sophia.'' Sophia looked up at me and cocked her head to the side before she asked'' Mommy, can I call Daddy daddy?'' and I smiled as I replied'' Of course you can,baby but it's up to you.''

She nodded and looked back at Jacob before she announced'' Daddy? Is okay?'' and Jacob nodded as he replied'' I'm fine, sweetie. Are you okay?''

Sophia was quiet before she nodded, smiled and did the unexpected. Held up her hands to Jacob and leant forward as Jacob scooped her up and hugged her. I couldn't believe that she had taken to him so well... him and Billy. I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks as I watched the two of them before I felt an arm around my shoulder and looked to see Billy doing the same.

He smiled at me as he whispered'' She's really something, just like you are. I really just wish I could change the past but I can't.'' I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder as I replied'' Maybe it was something I needed. I learnt so much from the past few years and it's shown me who my true friends and family are. It's taught me to be careful who I trust and it was important for me to learn that.''

Billy nodded and smiled sadly at me before both of us turned our attention back to Jacob and Sophia. Sophia was laughing softly and smiling widely at Jacob but I noticed that Jacob was very upset and was shaking slightly. ''Jake, maybe you should take a walk'' Billy suggested as Jacob looked at us and shook his head.

I sighed before suggesting'' I might as well take a walk to clear my head. Do you want to come with me?'' and he nodded at me before putting Sophia down. Billy picked up Sophia who was smiling widely still as Billy asked'' Do you want to make cakes, Sophia? Mommy and daddy are going to go for a walk'' and she nodded as she replied'' Mommy, go. I do cakes with Grandpa. Bye,daddy.''

With that said and done, Sophia and Billy disappeared into the kitchen as a slightly shaking hand grasped my own and headed towards the door. We walked in silence to Second Beach until he stopped at a random point and sat down. I followed his lead and watched as shudders ran through his frame continuously until he turned to me and grabbed my hand.

Any protest I was about to make died on the edge of my tongue as he pressed our joined hands to his forehead and continued to shake. I returned his grip on my hand with a gentle squeeze as he slowly stopped all shaking. I didn't say anything, instead choosing to look out at sea until he choked out'' Thank you.'' I turned to face him, confused until he lay a hand on my cheek and whispered'' I wish I'd thought harder for us. I'm the only one to blame for losing you.''

I didn't know how to reply to him at first before I said'' You're not the only one to blame, Jacob.'' He nodded in agreement before he asked'' I know you're angry with me and that's why I'm Jacob to you but please? Call me Jake.'' I nodded, smiling at him before he asked'' Is there any hope for us? I want to be in yours and Sophia's lives , not just as daddy who is around sometimes. I have never stopped loving you and I never will. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you and Sophia how much I love both of you.''

I opened my mouth to speak but the words I planned to say escaped me as Jacob cut off anything I was about to say by kissing me. It lasted mere seconds but it felt like a lifetime before he rested his forehead on mine. I didn't say anything as tears made their way down my cheeks before I cried'' This isn't fair! Stop doing this to me. We are over, you made sure of that when you agreed to marry another woman and making me doubt everything is not helping me.''

Jacob tried to calm me down but it only made me more hysterical until I began to hit his chest in temper and scream at him. He wrapped his arms around me and tried to stop me from hitting him as I bent my head and cried into his chest. It felt like an eternity that I was crying for until Jacob whispered'' I tried to tell you, Bella. I rung your phone, I left messages and I told Sam you deserved to hear it from me. He told me to leave you alone, told me that you already knew and that you hated me, that you were already moving on and that I should do the same but it would never be that easy for me, Bella. I love you and it has only ever been you that I love.''

_This was because of Sam? All my heartache and pain because of him?_''Sam borrowed my phone, Jake. He broke his phone and needed to use mine but he told me that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore. This was before I found out I was pregnant and then I chose the only option I could think of which was t-'' Jacob interrupted me as he cut off'' To run away. I don't blame you for doing what you did, how can I? Trust me through when I say that I tried to talk to you, I tried to explain but Sam or Emily sidestepped me everytime until-''

Jake stopped dead, mid-sentence as I asked'' Until what? What did Sam do?'' and Jake requested'' Promise me you'll hear me out and give me benefit of the doubt. It's nuts, what I'm about to say but it's true.'' I nodded, staring at him worriedly until he stroked my cheek briefly and took a deep breath before explaining'' The tribe legends are true. I'm a shapeshifter and so is Sam. He commanded me to have no further contact with you and I tried to break it but his command was watertight. There were no loopholes that I was aware of.''

''Loopholes?'' I asked as he explained'' You seem to be taking this well. He told me that I couldn't contact you in anyway through text,call,email,letter, visit or anyone else. He even made sure that I couldn't write a message in sand and I hated it, I hated him but there was nothing I could do. He was Alpha of the pack until I took over. I tried and tried to break the command but I only broke one loophole which was being able to ring you.''

_My brother is an asshole! _''Why would Sam go to so many extremes? What have I ever done to him?'' I cried, hating my older brother for what he'd done. Jake grasped my face in his hands as he locked eyes with me and promised'' Sam will never come between us again, Bella or me and Sophia. This isn't the way I was suppose to tell you but wolves have something called imprinting. It's basically finding your soul-mate, your other half but a lot more stronger then love at first sight. I imprinted on you and you can't come between a wolf or it's mate, it's against pack law. Sam can't do any more damage to us.''

I chose the moment after Jake had finished speaking to do what I considered the most sanest thing and faint, welcoming the darkness. I just couldn't process all the information that had been thrown at me.

**Author Note: *hides behind laptop* Whatcha think? I may have chapter 11 done soon but I'm working on other chapters for other stories**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Don't kill me for this chapter. My muse decided my plan for this chapter could go to pot for all it cared. I would have updated already but RL is a bitch and people can't seem to give me a break from all the drama they're causing and pulling me into. I probably don't need to even say the name to let people know who's been causing me my headaches and making me want to sadistically murder people.**

**I apologise for this being extremely late but every time I get online to post, I'm kicked off again! *grumbling* Being kicked off MY own laptop is stupid!**

**Chapter Eleven**  
**Bella's POV**

_Why do I feel like someone hit me over the head or something?_I heard a slight chuckle before slightly opening one eye from where I lay to see Jacob of all people laughing at me. ''You do know that you said that out loud, right?'' he questioned, smirking at me as I pondered'' Do you want to find out how long it will take someone to find your body because I swear to god, if you don't pack it in with the laughing then I will find a way to kill you.''

He stopped laughing, frowning at me as he replied'' Do you have to resort to sarcasm when you think someone is laughing at you? I wasn't laughing at you, Bella.'' I ignored what he said, sitting up as I asked'' Why the hell can't my life be easy and drama free?''

Jacob looked down at the ground before he replied'' You can walk away from me, Bella. Final decision about everything lies with you. I won't take your free will away from you, I love you too much to do that to you.'' He watched as Bella processed his words before she explained'' I'd be lying if I said that I still don't care for you but I can't just make a decision yet because it doesn't just impact me but Sophia. I have to think about what is also right for Sophia but all I know at the moment is that having you in her life is what is right at the moment.''

Jacob nodded as he responded'' I should be happy that Sophia is your first priority in all of this. But I'm not gonna lie to you either. Part of me is real happy that she's your main concern but the other side, the more selfish side of me wants for her not to be the main concern in this all. It's selfish, I know.'' Bella nodded, not knowing what else to do as he asked'' I'm not asking for your decision straight away but can you at least consider the possibility of us? I understand that I hurt not only you but Sophia in the past and I don't expect you to truly forgive or trust me again any time soon but believe me when I say that I won't hurt you again, at least not intentionally or if I can avoid it.''

Bella nodded, looking into his eyes as he remarked'' We should probably get back. I have a feeling Sophia isn't the little angel she appears to be, is she?'' and Bella laughed as she replied'' Try angel with devil horns which is more along the lines of Sophia.'' Bella stood up as Jacob smirked and corrected'' More like devil with angel wings and a halo but I remember someone else being like that. Remember? Like mother, like daughter.''

Bella rolled her eyes as she said'' Shut up. And for the record, I was a good girl and the devil only came out when you pissed me off'' and he responded, enjoying this tension free moment between them'' That's true. You got pissed off and I could practically imagine the devil horns emerging from your head or you growing fangs. The only indication that you were pissed would be the glaring which if looks could kill would put a person 6 feet under.''

Both of them laughing and started walking back towards the Black house before falling into a comfortable silence. Both had things to think about. Bella was thinking about everything she had learned about in the last 20 minutes and how this changed her whole perception of Jacob and whether or not she could forgive him for something that was out of his control. The way she saw it was that Sam, the same Sam who made out like he only had her best intentions at heart had played this situation. He'd controlled all the cards, he'd been the only one who could have prevented all the hurt.

He made Billy hate her more because honestly? Billy had been so driven by grief that he'd only seen his dead wife's friend in her and instead of helping him see that she wasn't her mother, that she wasn't Elizabeth Uley, Sam hadn't. He'd only helped Billy think she was so much like Elizabeth and that she deserved his hate, his reject because it had hurt her. It had hurt her when he ignored her and when he purposely didn't invite her to tribe events. She had loved him like a father because her own father, Joshua had left when she was a baby.

The only examples of true love and devotion had been Sue and Harry's marriage as well as Sarah and Billy's marriage. They had both been her examples that not all marriages were destined to fail or that all children were destined to have one parent walk away from them without caring. That was why she had worked so hard to ensure that Sophia knew that she had a father and that he loved her even if she wasn't with him. She didn't want for Sophia to question Jacob's love for her like she had questioned Joshua's love for her.

And she had. From the moment she was old enough to understand the gossip that still surrounded her father and the whispers about herself and Sam, she'd hated it. It had made her question why he had left, why he'd just walked out the door when she was a baby and with Sam barely 4 years old and hadn't looked back. Hadn't bothered to be a part of their lives.

She'd questioned if it was her or Sam. Were they the reason he left? Were they the reason he got fed up of his family and friends? There had never been anyone there who put those fears to rest, who saw what questions she was left with until someone had looked close enough. But she'd already put those barriers up, she'd already accepted that she would never know.

Sarah Black, one of her mother's best friends was the first person to reassure her that her and Sam weren't to blame for Joshua Uley abandoning them, that they weren't the cause of him leaving. The second person to back up what Sarah was saying and make her believe in Sarah's words was Sue Clearwater, the other best friend of her mother.

Billy had been the closest thing to a father figure she had along with Harry. When Sarah died, she didn't just lose Sarah but Billy in a way.

Jacob meanwhile was hoping and praying to himself that Bella decided they could try with their relationship again and raise Sophia together. He loved both of them and while he knew that he could never make up for the lost moments from when Sophia was a baby upto now, he could at least be a part of her life now.

While he knew he was to blame for everything that had happened, he couldn't help but feel his anger and loathing of the man he'd considered his mentor and friend. Sam was neither and he hated that he'd been a pawn in this game of Sam's. He didn't understand through, why Sam had gone to so much trouble. Had he simply done this because he could?

The only thing he did know for sure was that he needed to take back the control. He was the rightful Alpha and it was time for him to take on that responsibility. The only way to truly defeat, for lack of a better term, someone like Sam is to take away everything that gives him the power and ability to do what he wants.

He may not have been a wolf as long as Sam but he wouldn't do half the things Sam had done. The power and responsibility Sam had held for so long had gone to his head, he didn't trust Sam because he truly didn't know what Sam's limits were. What extremes would Sam go to if he took his rightful place? How far would Sam go to keep his grasp on everything he'd had for the last couple of years?

That scared and angered him. He knew deep down that Sam knows the only way to truly cripple the wolf was to be stronger, faster and smarter or to target what the wolf holds dearest. Either the wolf's imprint if the wolf has one or the family of the wolf.

He also knew in the back of his mind that Sam wouldn't stop without being forced. He just hoped that he'd be able to keep Bella and Sophia safe from Sam. He didn't want to tell Bella his fears about her brother, he knew it wasn't right for her to have to worry about her safety or Sophia's safety but he couldn't not tell her.

How could he tell her that if her brother couldn't be stopped, if he was too far gone in his own mind that the most humane thing to do was to kill him? Most of all, no matter how wrong Sam had been in what he'd done. Could he take the only living blood relative Bella had besides Embry away from her? Could he live with the knowledge, should he have to kill Sam, that he killed her older brother, her only sibling because he had to?

Feeling a hand grasp his, he looked up to see Bella smiling slightly as she said'' You do know we're back at your dad's now,right?'' and he shrugged as she pulled him through the open door. He gently kicked the door shut with his foot as Sophia came rushing out his old bedroom with a hair brush in hand as she shouted'' MOMMY! DADDY! I like hair hushing! Grandpa not happy'' and rushed forward towards Bella who dropped to the floor as Sophia collided with her.

''Did you have fun,baby?'' Bella asked, standing up with Sophia who was nodding her head as Billy walked out of the bedroom. Any words he was about to say escaped him as he took one look at his dad. Sophia had clearly raided whatever his sisters had left in their old bedroom because his dad had about 12 necklaces on, the majority of which were pink while Sophia had clearly enjoyed playing with his father's long hair.

Billy was wearing several hot pink clips in his hair with a few purple bobbles while it appeared Sophia had enjoyed trying to backcomb his hair as several bits of Billy's hair were defying gravity and standing up straight. ''Momma, I like Auntie Lee. Nice, daddy?'' Sophia asked as Bella started to laugh before she tried to reply, in a serious voice'' That looks very pretty,Sophia. Don't you agree,daddy? Sophia did a great job on Grandpa's hair'' before collapsing into fits of laughter.

Billy glared at Bella as Jacob replied'' You look great,dad. Sophia, you did a great job, sweetie. Grandpa likes it don't you?'' and Billy glared at him as he replied'' I would like it more if it was less pink.''

**Author Note: Whatcha think?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author Note: I know I've taken ages to update. I'm sorry but hopefully this chapter has been worth the month and more wait. I'm hoping to have this story done soon and so there possibly [can't say for definite knowing myself that well] will only be 10 more chapters at the most. This chapter, eurgh, I've had three different versions of it wrote down but even this scenario is a new one.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. It all belongs [unfortunately] to Stephanie Meyer even if it shouldn't.**

**Scorned  
Chapter Twelve  
Jacob's POV**

He couldn't help it as flashes of Sophia and Bella slipped through the blocks he'd built in his mind to stop his pack brothers being able to look at his thoughts.

_What the hell was that about my cousin?- Embry_

He couldn't help but internally jump as his thoughts were interrupted by his best friend Embry who he'd forgotten was Bella's cousin. Embry didn't say anything else but instead thought about his cousin who he hadn't seen in 3 years which set off his own trail of thoughts. Without meaning to, he told his best friend everything. All about his imprint on Bella, their daughter Sophia and about his concerns for them. He spilled his guts about his concerns about Sam and what he was willing to do to keep them safe.

_Why haven't you told me before now?- Embry_

_And tell you what? I found out a few days ago that I have a daughter and that my daughter's own uncle is a danger to her and her mother. How the hell do I then tell this to my daughter's second cousin which is you who happens to be my best friend?- Jacob_

_Do I get to meet Bells' little girl then? I want to see Bella, I need to know she's alright. What's the little one's name?- Embry_

_Bella's doing okay, we're just trying to get used to both of us being in the picture. I've been spending some time with Sophia and Bella. My dad's also been spending time with them both, Sophia has him wrapped around her little finger. His little angel can't do anything wrong- Jacob_

I don't really know what on earth possessed me but one minute I was talking about how Sophia had my dad wrapped around her finger and next minute I was suggesting to Embry about him following me to my house where Bella would be with Sophia since I was having Sophia for a few hours and had given Bella a key to my house.

_Hell yeah! I can't wait to meet Sophia and see Bells again - Embry_

I phased back, yards from my house as Embry followed suit before bounding out towards my house. I was surprised to see Sophia and Bella waiting on the porch with Bella holding a clearly tired Sophia who was slumped in Bella's arms, sucking her thumb while stroking Bella's hair slowly while she struggled to stay awake.

I heard Embry's sharp uptake of breath from beside me as he stared at Bella and Sophia before I quickly made my way to them. I couldn't help but smile as Sophia's eyes which were about to close, flew open and a big smile appeared across her face as she cried'' DADDY!''

Bella passed over Sophia with a slight smile as Embry stepped up next to him and chuckled'' Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?'' before Bella smiled more genuine and happier then he had ever seen her as she launched herself into Embry's arms. Both were laughing together as Bella replied'' I can say the same to you! God, Em. You look so different.''

''How about you, eh? You're the one who's mummy of the year from what Jake told me'' Embry said, smirking as Bella blushed before looking over at me and raising an eyebrow as Sophia leaned over towards Bella and held her arms out to Bella who took her from me. I watched with a smile on my face as Bella kissed Sophia's head while Sophia whispered'' Love you,mommy'' before Bella replied'' I love you too,baby.''

I turned to look at Embry, opening my mouth to say something as a voice I haven't heard in years said'' What the hell have they been feeding you all down here?'' and I looked up to see Leah Clearwater leaning against the doorway of my house with a smile that sent chills down my back. _Not in a good way, mind you. She's still the same as she ever has been. I don't understand through, what she's doing here of all places._

I didn't have to ask as Sophia cried'' Auntie Lee'' and began to struggle in Bella's arms until she was put down. Bella locked eyes with me and sent me an apologetic smile as Leah bent down and wrapped her arms around Sophia who had thrown herself at Leah. Leah stood up again, holding Sophia in her arms as she smirked and explained'' I'm here,Black to make sure Bells isn't making a mistake in trusting you. My best friend and god-daughter are two of the most important people in my life. I won't allow you to screw anything up.''

I nodded, smiling slightly at her as I watched her eyes shift over to where Embry stood. I sent a knowing look to Bella as Embry and Leah locked eyes. Bella's mouth fell open in shock as she watched Embry's expression shift from the big grin he had been sporting to a look of pure devotion and love. Bella turned to her still best friend and took Sophia from her arms, ignoring Sophia's protests before pointing to the door and walking inside.

I took that as a cue that I was to follow and I stepped around a still Embry as I walked through the open doorway. Bella was right to give them some privacy, I know how hard it was with all the new feelings coursing through your body. Imprinting doesn't take any existing feelings you may feel for someone else but it makes your capacity to love much more and allows you to love your imprint with everything in you.

Bella was sat on the couch, rocking Sophia who was shaking her head as she sucked her thumb. ''MOMMY NO!'' Sophia screamed suddenly, holding her arms out to me as I chanced a look at Bella. Sophia had obviously taken my lack of movement as me agreeing with her mother because she burst into tears and began to sob as Bella rocked her.

It wasn't the first time that I had ever felt helpless in a situation but I didn't know what to do this time. I'd never really had to deal with this side of Sophia, the side that got upset and cried. ''Come on,baby. It's okay'' Bella soothed as she stroked Sophia's hair but the response she got was a head shake from Sophia as she cried harder. I really wanted to know what the hell had upset Sophia this much but I had a feeling that it would be better if I didn't ask.

However my mouth and brain weren't working together. ''What's up, sweetie?'' I asked, looking at Sophia who choked out'' Daddy, stay you no mommy.'' I raised an eyebrow at Bella who explained'' I told Sophia we needed to go home because it's getting late and she wants to stay with you.'' I couldn't see any reason why she couldn't stay. _You mean why both of them couldn't stay. _

''Why can't she stay with me?'' I asked, smiling slightly at Sophia as Bella replied'' Is your house even child-friendly?'' to which my reply was'' Haven't you had a look around? I gave you permission to do that when I posted a key through your letterbox.'' Bella was silent before she stuttered suddenly'' W...Why does it matter so much to you about h..having my opinion?'' and I smirked slightly as I moved to sit in front of her and Sophia.

Sophia took advantage of Bella's distraction to climb off her lap and onto the floor beside me as she slumped against my side. I stroked her hair gently as she giggled but otherwise stayed quiet. I saw the start of a faint smile on Bella's lips as she watched us before it disappeared off. ''I told you already,Bells. I care about your opinion and more so in something as important as my house.''

She nodded, opening her mouth to respond until she tilted her head in Sophia's direction and I looked down to see a certain someone had fallen asleep, tucked into my side as she sucked her thumb. ''Are you really going to take her home and disturb her?'' I questioned, smiling down at the sleeping Sophia knowing Bella wouldn't risk disturbing her and also knowing that Bella would be staying tonight if Sophia was.

I shifted slightly, trying not to disturb Sophia as I gently picked her up and headed towards a spare bedroom that I intended to decorate for Sophia. I looked back at Bella, asking with my eyes if she was going to follow but she shook her head and stood up, heading towards the door as I quietly said'' I'll follow you out once I've put Sophia down.''

She nodded, walking out the door as I continued my walk to Sophia's room. I couldn't help but feel like this was a test of Bella's, I think she wanted to see how well I could cope with Sophia on my own without her help. I pushed the door open and tightened my grasp on Sophia as I walked into the room. I lay her down on the small bed before touching the bedside lamp and having the room flooded with a dim light.

I opened the bedside cabinet, searching for some of the pyjamas that I'd stashed in this room before lying my hands on the Dora The Explorer pair that my dad had brought. Personally I cringed as I picked them up before shouting loud enough that Bella could hear me without Sophia waking'' Bella, can you come in here for a second?''

Bella popped her head around the door as she asked'' Something wrong?'' and I threw her a glare as I held up those damn pyjamas. ''I refuse point blank to put any child of mine in these pyjamas so you'll have to put them on her. Why on earth my dad thought these were cute is beyond me. I mean look at them, they are just not right.'' Bella surprised me when she burst out laughing as she choked out'' What on earth is wrong with Dora? Sophia likes watching it on TV. It's only a character, Jake.''

I threw the pyjamas at Bella and she caught them as she laughed again and began to undress Sophia. I excused myself, walking outside and taking big gulps of the fresh air as I waited for Bella to come and join me. I knew when Bella joined me outside because the air became full of her scent. She came to stand beside me, silent as I decided to take my chances.

I moved behind Bella slightly and wrapped my arms around her waist as she sagged against my chest. She turned and burrowed into my chest, allowing me to wrap my arms around her as she began to shake slightly. The next thing I heard couldn't help but break my heart to some extent as Bella began to cry.


	14. I Will Be Back

**Author Note:**

**I gave up on myself a couple of months ago and I hate that I got to that point. But rest assure I am back and in tow with a beta! A kick-ass beta at that who is currently betaing Scorned. I'm working on Scorned at the moment but once Scorned is completed then I'll start back on Where You Belong which will probably be getting a massive overhaul much like Scorned has had done.**

**I started both of these stories without a beta and my beta, well, she has a lot of work ahead of her which I give a big thanks to her for taking it on :)**

**Thanks again,**  
**Dani Black**


End file.
